


antivenom

by chillgamesh_the_swing



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, In Media Res, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, affectionate wrestling, angrily tender face touching, goofing off to cope with stress no im not projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillgamesh_the_swing/pseuds/chillgamesh_the_swing
Summary: lord help me im back on my bullshit





	antivenom

Six flinched, but Boone held his gaze steady. He frowned. He reached up to grasp Six's jaw under his chin, and turned his face to the side, exposing the angry purple gash. "You need to be more careful," he said, dunking a clean rag in the cup of vodka and raising it to Six's cheek.

He hissed; the alcohol stung almost as much as the scorpion venom. "Okay, okay," he said, panting. "You got the anti?"

Boone nodded, grabbing the vial of antivenom from the tabletop. He uncorked it, and dribbled the oily paste out onto Six's face just above the wound, then brought the rag back to gently smear it over the inflamed tissue. Six exhaled slowly as the cooling medication set into his skin, and Boone neatly taped a bandage over it. "Thanks, man," he said, blinking tiredly.

"Course," Boone said. He wiped his hands on the rag and dropped it into a pail, then put an arm around Six. "I'm serious, though."

"Hmm?"

"Be more careful. Dumb luck you weren't hit worse from that one." Boone squeezed his uninjured shoulder as they settled back against the couch. 

"Yes, mom," Six said sarcastically. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Boone flinch, lowering his hand.

They were silent for a moment, and then Six turned toward him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Couple of scrapes maybe," Boone said, staring absently at the floor. 

"That's not what I meant." Six reached one hand toward Boone's and took hold.

He froze, then slowly turned his head first toward their hands, entwined on the couch between them, then at Six, a question on his face. Boone gave a short bark of laughter and swung his arm around Six's shoulders, using Six's own arm to wrap him into a headlock against his chest. "Yeah, fucker, I was worried about you, is that what you wanted to hear? You had me scared half to death. Little shit," he said, a crooked grin spreading across his face. 

"Ack! Not with the noogies," Six gasped, struggling to free his head, but determinedly hanging onto Boone's hand. "Aha!" He twisted Boone's arm like a lever and spun him facedown into the cushion, howling with laughter as Boone sputtered in disbelief. "Had enough yet?" 

"Hah... Never," Boone said, and Six leaned an elbow heavily into his spine. "Ow, fuck, okay, I surrender," he panted.

"Ha! Victory," Six crowed, and relaxed his grip, leaning over him with a brilliant smile. "Is this how easy a First Recon officer will give up? How did you ever conquer Hoover Dam?" he teased.

Boone rolled back onto his side and reached up to Six's shoulder again, pulling him down to lie next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Six's neck. "Nah, you're just that special," he said, smiling into Six's chest. "Call it a tactical retreat." 

Six pressed close and bent his head over Boone's, placing a slow, chaste kiss into his close-cropped hair. 

they stayed like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me im back on my bullshit


End file.
